The Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures
by Harpiebird
Summary: Chloe/AC. Different Chloe and AC pairing fanfics for the LJ community ships50.
1. Prompt: Young

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**A/N:** Okay so this will be my collection of fanfiction I have written for Ships50 (Livejournal challenge community) for the pairing, Chloe Sullivan/Arthur Curry. So yeah, they will not all be connected fanfics or the same length or the same rating. Please review if like any!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Rating:** G

**Words:** 365

**Prompt:** #1 Young.

**A/N2:** Also requested by _Angelbsb_.

**- Old Lovebirds -**

As Chloe laughed into his shoulder, an old married couple passed by and smiled at them. Chloe politely said hello to them and AC greeted them as well with a polite smile.

"Aren't they the cutest little thing, dear?" asked the old woman to her husband with a large grin on her face as she watched Chloe and AC blush.

"Thank you," Chloe said politely, not sure how to handle this situation. She always saw this in romance movies, but she never expected it to happen in real life.

"You got a good looking gal there, son. Young, beautiful, and I can tell she is a smart one," stated the old man winking at AC. "You better not mess your chance with her, and you better treat her with respect."

"Thank you, sir," AC said with a large smile, wrapping his arm around Chloe. "I will definitely not mess up my chance with her."

"Good," the old man said as his wife nodded in agreement. They started to walk away, shouting, "Good luck you two!"

"Thanks!"

AC turned to face Chloe and laughed. "Why does it seem like everyone always thinks we're together?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, laughing. "I have no clue, Aquaboy."

"Hey! I'm Aqua_man_… " AC stated, pretending to be annoyed with her, and Chloe pouted.

"Awe, I'm sorry, Aqua_man_," Chloe said, kissing his check. "Am I forgiven?"

He nodded and her fake pout turned into a grin. He rolled his eyes, laughing. "You know, I think those two old lovebirds have the right idea."

"About us?"

"Yup," AC stated studying her green eyes. "We do kind of practically go out… so I think we should kiss."

Chloe laughed at him, "You just want to get some."

AC smirked, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Chloe smirked, "Oh well… here I was going to allow you a kiss, but since you're not sure, then I guess I won't." She winked up at him before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" AC raced towards her, and grabbed onto her arm. She stopped, and turned around to face him.

"Well?" Chloe smirked up at him.

Letting out a laugh, AC pulled her to him and brought his lips to hers.

**THE END.**


	2. Prompt: My Name Is

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** Post S7. Future Fic.

**Words:** 326

**Prompt:** #9 My Name Is...

**- It's Aquaman! -**

"My name is _AQUAMAN_! Not fish boy or anything else!" Aquaman shouted, angrily, however Black Manta just laughed.

"Gotta say, fish boy, you aren't so tough now that your stuck out of water," laughed Black Manta, once again zapping at Aquaman with his powers.

"Dude, you are seriously pissing me off!" shouted AC, letting out a scream of pain. "It's _Aquaman_ for the last time!"

"Boy, I'm JUST getting started with you!" shouted Black Manta, zapping Aquaman again with his powers, however this time at a higher dosage. AC could not help but let out a scream of pain from it.

Suddenly the door to the warehouse flung across the room. Black Manta turned around to find Cyborg, Impulse, and Watchtower in front of him. Before Black Manta had a chance to use his powers he was knocked down by Impulse and then knocked into unconsciousness by Cyborg. While Cyborg and Impulse took care of Black Manta, Chloe ran over towards AC.

"You okay?" She asked, releasing him from his confinement on the wall.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… I just need to get to some water." AC stated, leaning against her. Parts of his body were scaly from the lack of water.

Chloe sighed with relief and smiled as she pulled out a bottle of water. AC kissed her on the lips in thanks as he took it from her. "You are my hero, Watchtower." He pulled away and dumped the water on himself. He sighed with relief and happiness as his powers surged and his body turned normal.

Chloe kissed him, relieved he all right. "I was worried we would be too late."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine…" AC stated, wrapping his arms around her. "I was, however, worried you were hurt. Are you okay?"

"Hey I can heal remember? I'm just fine." Chloe said, smiling up at him.

"Good, now let's go home shall we?" AC asked, causing Chloe to grin.

**THE END.**


	3. Prompt: Joy

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** Future Fic.

**Words:** 524

**Prompt:** #48 Joy

**- Then Comes the Baby Carriage -**

"I'm pregnant."

She dropped it on him late at night when she thought he was asleep. Except he wasn't actually asleep, he was close to it, but he wasn't there yet. However, she was afraid of his reaction, she knew he loved her and all but Chloe was not sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and a baby. She did not really want to bring the baby into her life, at least not with all the threats and dangers she faced each day. She did not want to have to be worried everyday in case she couldn't come home and who would take care of her child. Sure she could heal other people and it doesn't seem like she could die, but who knows how long that will last?

Besides, what if he didn't want the baby? She might not have agreed with the timing, but she couldn't give up the baby – it was a part of her... and a part of _him_.

"Wait… what did you say?" AC asked, sitting up in surprise. Chloe winced and turned away – he wasn't supposed to really hear her. "Chloe--"

"I said I was pregnant." Chloe stated, burying her face into her pillow. She tried to make herself as small as possible – she didn't want to hear or face his blow up. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

"How long?" He asked softly. He touched her shoulder, and she sighed.

"A month… I just found out a few days ago." She stated. AC nodded to himself, it explained to him why she would go to the doctor's all of a sudden when she hadn't been sick or hurt lately.

AC, despite being surprised that this happened to him; he couldn't help but feel a great deal of happiness. His heart felt like it jumped for joy when he heard her confession. Grinning, he snuggled against Chloe and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you...," he whispered, kissing her neck. Chloe sighed and smiled slightly and turned around to face him.

"You mean you don't hate me for doing this to you?" Chloe asked which had been another reason why she felt worried and scarred to tell him about it.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I hate you?" AC stated, gently kissing Chloe on the lips. He pulled back, slightly. "Are you keeping it?"

She nodded, and his worried look left. He brought her closer to him and kissed her deeply, trying to put as much emotion as he could into it.

She moaned softly as he pulled away slowly. She grinned at him.

"Now why were you saying I would hate you?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want it."

"Well guess what, honey, I'm not going anywhere, and I won't leave you or stop loving you."

Chloe grinned at him, "Then I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of your life because I love you too and I won't stop loving you."

"Now that is something I don't mind at all," AC stated, grinning, as he brought his lips down to meet hers again.

**THE END.**


	4. Prompt: Feeling Blue

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** AU/Future Fic. Language. S7 spoilers. Kara/Jimmy. Past Chloe/Jimmy.

**Words:** 336

**Prompt:** #34 Feeling Blue

**- Feeling Blue -**

She hated it.

She didn't hate what she was doing for Ollie right now for his team, but the fact that her love life sucked ass. She really thought Jimmy could have been a close second to Clark (really, who was she kidding?) but he ended up breaking her heart again. Again to Kara. She doesn't blame neither of them, or at least she doesn't blame Kara. Jimmy, on the other hand, she liked to blame – the fact that he was on and off liking her got on her nerves more then anything. Moreover, the fact that she was relieved to have Jimmy off her back was a surprise. She was more sad and sulking about the lack of love life then of Jimmy breaking up with her. Of course it probably because she was still angry for him going to Lex… sure he didn't know he could go to Oliver, but the fact that he went to Lex pissed her off more then anything. She'd rather be arrested and sent to jail then ever let Lex help her or any of her friends.

Why did her love life have to suck so horribly? Seriously though… Clark, Jimmy, and all those insane meteor infected people that tried to kill her?

_When would I meet the person I can fall in love with and know that they will love me for the rest of our lives and marry me?_

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked over towards the familiar voice and smiled softly up at the fish-loving member of Oliver's team. "What can I do for you AC?"

AC smiled nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me on Friday, if nothing arises by then."

"Sure, AC. I would love too. What were you planning?" Chloe asked, causing AC to grin.

"I don't know… a movie or a swim? Whatever you want." AC stated, shrugging but his grin was still lighting up his face.

"A swim sounds good… and so does a movie." Chloe stated grinning.

**THE END.**


	5. Prompt: Green

**The Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** Future Fic.

**Words:** 108

**Prompt:** #46 Green

**- Colors of the Justice League -**

"You know… you guys should just be called the Rainbow Justice League or something." Chloe stated randomly, as she sipped her coffee.

AC glanced at her as if she lost her mind. "And why do you think that?"

"Ollie wears like all green, Vic wears white/gray, Clark wears blue and red, Bart wears red, John wears blue, and you wear orange and green. Dinah wears black as does Bruce… all you need is someone who wears yellow, purple, pink, and the other colors and you got yourself all the colors."

AC rolled his eyes. "Remind me never to wake you up early again."

"Dully noted," Chloe stated grinning.

**THE END.**


	6. Prompt: Lovers

**The Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** Future Fic. LANGUAGE.

**Words:** 203

**Prompt:** #41 Lovers

**- Lois Finds Out -**

"What the hell?" Lois asked, confused.

Chloe glanced over to her, wincing slightly. "I'm sorry Lois--"

"When the fuck did you guys become lovers?" Lois asked, eyes wide in surprise, as she glanced at the two in bed. She was slightly embarrassed since she walked in on them but she was currently too surprised then anything.

"A few months… look Lois--"

Chloe was once again interrupted by Lois, "Well, cuz, AC is a good guy… I'm glad you two are together."

Chloe's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, I am. Seriously though… you need to tell me these things so this kind of thing never happens again," Lois stated, grinning, motioning towards them and her.

Chloe grinned, "I promise."

"Good," Lois started, "Well I think I'll leave you two alone… don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Lois called as she turned around and headed out of the apartment. She could hear Chloe laughing at her.

"What wouldn't you do! That's the question!" Chloe yelled after her, laughing. AC let out a laugh at that before pulling his current girlfriend closer to him so he could kiss her. Soon they completely forgot about Lois and the world, only focusing on each other.

**THE END.**


	7. Prompt: Oops!

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** Future Fic.

**Words:** 347

**Prompt:** #45 Oops

**- Forgetful and Worried -**

"Oops!"

"Now what did you forget?" AC asked, groaning at the thought of having to turn around and head home once again for another thing Chloe had forgotten to do or get.

"I just forgot to get milk for the week at the store earlier," Chloe replied.

"This isn't like you… why are you forgetting so much stuff today? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Chloe lied quickly. "We should stop at the store later tonight to pick up the milk."

"Chloe…" AC started, glancing over at her worriedly. "What's wrong? And it's not nothing."

"I'm just worried about Clark's and Lois's engagement party tonight… that's it." Chloe stated, hoping he would just leave it as that. AC stared at her, confusion and surprise in his eyes.

"Why would you be worried about the party?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know… I just am."

AC thought silently for a second before asking, "Do you still love Clark?"

Chloe's eyes widened, "What?! No!"

AC shook his head sadly, "You suck at lying, you know?"

"No, AC, you don't understand. Look you know deep down I will always love Clark. However, I have not loved him like that in a very long time. This isn't about the party or Clark or Lois."

"Then what _is_ it about?" AC questioned and Chloe shook her head sadly.

"Nothing that I want to talk about right now… can we just forget about it for the time being? I swear I'll tell you later." Chloe stated, and AC glanced at her skeptically. Chloe rolled her eyes, "I promise I'll tell you later."

"All right, I'll drop it for right now, but you're going to tell me as soon as we get home." AC stated, turning his attention back to the road.

Chloe softly let out a deep breath of relief. She really did not have the courage to tell him right now. _I hope that Lois will be able to think up a good enough lie to tell AC so I would not have to tell him later that night._ Chloe thought silently to herself.

**THE END.**

**A/N: **I know your all questioning what Chloe does not want to tell AC about, but honestly, I have no idea. I meant for her to be pregnant and not ready to tell AC yet, but I think it could be something else – she could have cheated, etc. Therefore, I grant you as the reader to decide what you believe she was hiding.


	8. Prompt: Pink

**The Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** Future Fic.

**Words:** 263

**Prompt:** #26 Pink

**- Not Wearing It -**

"No way, no how, nope, nada, I am not going to wear that… that thing." AC stated firmly, grimacing at the object in Chloe's hands.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his antics. "It's just a shirt… you wear shirts other times."

"I'm not wearing that one."

"Why?"

"It's pink."

Chloe stared at him. "So what?"

"It's pink and that's a girl color. Dudes do not wear pink."

"It's just a color… and there is no girl or guy colors you know. Your being a sexiest," Chloe stated.

"I don't care… I'm not wearing that color."

Chloe rolled her eyes again and sighed deeply. "Fine, then next time YOU do your own clothes shopping."

AC frowned at the thought, "Why do I have to do it?"

"Why did I have to do it to begin with? And you have to do it because you apparently don't like what I picked out."

"I do so like what you picked out… just not the color. Pink is the only color I do not do." AC stated, "And you did my clothes shopping because I hate shopping and you were going to the store anyway. And you're my wife."

"So you want me to keep buying you clothes… even though I'll probably waste money trying to find something I like to see on you but you don't?"

"Yes I do want you to keep buying my clothes… just none in pink. Seriously, I will wear anything else you buy."

Chloe grinned at him. "Oh you are so going to regret saying that."

AC frowned and gulped.

**THE END.**


	9. Prompt: So Close

**The Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** S7 spoliers. Future Fic. Chloe/AC (one-sided). Chloe/Jimmy.

**Words:** 162

**Prompt:** #40 So Close

**- So Close But So Far Away -**

She was so close it wasn't funny.

All I wanted to do was lean down and _finally_ bring her lips up to meet mine.

I didn't of course, but I really wanted too.

It was like that old cliché – so close but so far away.

How could Clark give up a chance to be with her? Something must be really wrong with that alien.

She's _amazing_ and _beautiful_, even when she was angry and yelling at you for doing something stupid.

I wish she would feel the same about me, but I highly doubt she ever will.

She loves Clark.

Hell she even loves that Jimmy kid for whatever reason.

I don't trust Jimmy of course… he went to _Lex_, after all, when he should have went to Oliver about Chloe's situation.

If she would let us, me and the guys would have beaten Jimmy to a pulp for going to Lex and allowing her to get arrested a long time ago.

**THE END.**


	10. Prompt: First Meeting

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** Future Fic. Angst.

**Words:** 306

**Prompt:** #31 First Meeting

**- Not a Joke -**

Chloe watched him for days, hoping he would wake up. It wasn't until the forth day that he had woken up. Except it wasn't what Chloe had been expecting…

"You're awake! I was so worried," Chloe said, kissing him on his un-bandaged side of his forehead. She grinned at him, laughing with relief. Arthur "AC" Curry stared at the woman above him in confusion. Her concern of his well being was touching, but was a little unnerving. _Who the heck was this chick?_

"Who are you?" AC asked, starring up at her, before looked around what looked to be a hospital bed. Chloe stared at him in confusion.

"_What_?"

"Who are _you_?" AC repeated.

"Is this a _joke_?! AC this is _not_ funny… not after what I've been through these past few days." Chloe stated loudly, she backed away angrily from the bed.

"I'm not joking… who are you? How do you know me?" AC asked. _Maybe she was a mental patient that got loose? She was kind of hot for a mental girl though…_

Chloe gasped… She closed her eyes in hope to wake herself up from this nightmare of a meeting. "I'm Chloe Curry… your wife."

AC's eyes widened in surprise… that explained why she was so concerned, AC glanced at his right hand and found a golden wedding ring. He couldn't believe it… _what the hell happened?_

Chloe's welled up with tears as she stared at his surprised face and the blankness of his feelings she could see as he stared at his wedding ring. It felt like a gun shot her in the heart… he _never_ stared at his ring like that before.

"I better go find the doctor…" Chloe stated, before running out of the room.

AC stared after her… and was surprised to find that he wanted to comfort her.

**THE END.**


	11. Prompt: Beautiful

**The Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** lingerie?

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** #38 Beautiful

**Orange Lingerie**

"Baby, you have to wear that more often," AC managed to say, other then 'beautiful' and 'amazing', he couldn't think anything else as he stared at Chloe in sexy orange lingerie.

Chloe laughed, relieved at his reaction. "I had hoped you would like it. I didn't think orange was my color… it doesn't complement my skin tone as much as it does yours."

"Your kidding right?" AC asked, finally glancing up at her eyes. He moved closer to her, "Chloe you are like a goddess in that. I'm not kidding."

Chloe grinned. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END.**


	12. Prompt: Unclothed

**The Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** Smut.

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** #43 Unclothed

**Orange**

Their was no question about how orange complimented his skin… how it matched his personality. AC clothed in orange made her hot like the flames of the sun…

When he's unclothed?

There was no question.

There wasn't any other man who was hotter then him then. No other man had made her body as hot and in demand to touch his as his. She'd never felt like this with Clark or Jimmy.

"I love you," Chloe whispered, her voice husky in desire as he his body moved against hers.

AC grinned, his lips trailing up to hers, "I love you."

**THE END.**


	13. Prompt: Affection

**The Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** Future Fic/AU.

**Words:** 200

**Prompt:** #42 Affection

**Pregnancy Greens**

**Part 1**

Despite the greenness to her face as she grew sick, A.C. couldn't help but still love everything about her. Sure it was a little gross watching her puck, but he'd rather be here with her still than anything else. She needed his help, and he'll give it as long as she wants it. He wouldn't stop caring for even if she didn't want it though.

However, he did wish he could take over on this part… he didn't want her throwing up even though he knew it was normal during the early stages of pregnancy. He hated her being sick.

**Part 2**

"You can go if you want," Chloe whispered as she leaned against the toilet. She could already feel her stomach about to let loose again, but for the time being it she lived in the peace of the in-between time. If she was a cartoon, she'd be green.

"I'm not going anywhere, Chlo'." A.C. stated firmly, kissing her forehead. Chloe let out a sigh of comfort.

"You did get me into this," Chloe stated, A.C. grinned.

"I'm glad I did… ow!" A.C. jokingly rubbed his chest where she had lightly hit. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh I know."

**THE END.**


	14. Prompt: Family

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** AU/Future Fic.

**Other Pairings:** Oliver/Zatanna, Bart/Dinah, and Clark/Lois.

**Words:** 1226

**Prompt:** #30 Family

**- ****Nothing Brings the Team Together Better Than Labor ****-**

"Oh crap," Chloe whispered as she clenched her stomach as the pain hit again.

"Watchtower?" AC's voice over the com brought her attention back to the guys.

"I'm fine," Chloe stated as calmly as she could. She studied the screens in front of her, "Everyone's clear."

"Thanks, and you sure Sidekick?" Green Arrow's voice sounded concerned.

"Perfectly. Now heads on the mission, guys." Chloe managed to say before silencing her side of the com. Chloe let out groan as another contraction hit.

"Chloe?" Zatanna said as she appeared beside her. Chloe let out a moan of disappointment.

"So the baby is coming?" At Zatanna's nod, Chloe let out a laugh. "Well, I should have realized something like this might happen."

"Why didn't you tell AC? He'll want to know." Zatanna asked, wrapping an arm around Chloe and helping her to the couch.

"He's on a mission, and I can't stop it. It took forever us to find it, and we can't lose this chance. Besides, it'll be hours before it really comes... 'sides I'm sure he wouldn't want to hear me curse at him."

Zatanna let out a laugh, "I don't know about that… AC gets turned on by whatever you say and do, so it might not change."

Chloe chuckled and nodded, "Probably not. Can you take over the command controls? They shouldn't need anything unless you spot someone near them."

Zatanna nodded, "Of course, I'm going to call the others, alright?"

"Don't forget about Lois… she'll want to be here," Chloe smiled at the memory of her cousin threatening her to be the first person to know if she went into labor or not.

"I know," Zatanna stated before getting up and smiled down at the pregnant woman. "The baby will be perfectly healthy, Chlo' don't worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about-"

"AC and Ollie will be here in a few hours, Chloe, they'll make it. I know it."

Chloe grinned at the magician, "Thanks Z."

"My pleasure," Zatanna stated with a bow before disappearing and reappearing in front of the command desk. She put on Chloe's com link and called for Clark, Bart and Dinah (making sure that they were the only ones that heard her). Within seconds Clark and Lois was there and Bart and Dinah joined them only a few seconds later.

"Chloe?" Lois ran over to her cousin and hugged her. "How are you doing? Where's AC?"

"I'm doing good, I guess… ugh-" Chloe winced as another contraction started. "He's coming… he's on a mission with Ollie."

Lois frowned at her, "You didn't tell him did you?" Lois glanced over to Zatanna and narrowed her eyes. Zatanna rolled her eyes at the brunette. Lois didn't quite like the magician since she found out about how she and Chloe met and when she found out Oliver started dating her. Lois still didn't quite trust Zatanna, but she put up with her… for the sake of Chloe who had since forgiven the magician and became close friends.

"He'll be here… trust me." Zatanna stated, knowing that Lois still didn't. She glanced over Clark, "Can you take Chloe in the room? Ollie's doctor should be here soon."

Clark nodded and carefully lifted his best friend up and zipped out of the room. Bart zipped over to Lois with a large grin on her face.

"Ready to be an Aunt Lois?"

Lois chuckled at him. "Of course… how about you?"

"Well… I definitely can't be his Aunt Lois… but I'll be the coolest Uncle Bart he'll ever have."

"Bart, we don't the sex yet! Stop presuming it's something," Dinah stated, whacking him in the arm. Lois laughed at him as he pouted at his girlfriend.

"Come on, it has to be a boy… I looked it up on the internet… there's this really cool site that tells you what kind of baby you'll have."

Dinah rolled her eyes at him, "That's completely fake, Bart."

"Possibly, but weirder things _have_ happened," Bart stated before glancing towards the others. "Anyone else hungry?"

"I'm in the mood for Chinese," Zatanna yelled over. Dinah nodded in agreement while Lois rolled her eyes at them.

"Chloe's in labor and all you guys can think about is food?" Bart titled his head with a pout causing her to smile in return. "Find… hmm, I'm in the mood for Mexican."

"Excellent, Clark?" Clark zipped back into the room and grinned in thanks at the younger man.

"I'm hungry for a pizza, so will the guys when they get back. Plus Chloe wants cookie dough ice cream."

Bart jumped up and quickly bowed jokingly. "And away the servant Bart goes," he stated before zipping out of the Clocktower.

***

A few hours later, AC ran into Chloe's room in a slight panic. "How is she doc?"

The older man around his early fifties smiled at the father-to-be, "She's doing great. You got here just in time."

"Yeah," Chloe stated, taking deep breaths. "And you better get yourself over here."

AC jogged over to where his wife lay on the bed and quickly grabbed her hand, which Chloe gleefully squeezed with all her might as another contraction started causing AC to wince in pain.

***

"Think AC will faint?"

"Bart!" Dinah shouted, causing him to grin at her knowing that she was too far away to hit him.

"What? It's a completely valid question… now, anyone want to start any bets?" Bart questioned, glancing over at Lois with his eyebrows wiggling. Lois let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No way… I'm already betting on the sex and if I'm wrong, which I highly doubt I am, I'll need to pay up on that." Lois admitted causing Clark to roll his eyes. Victor shook his head in disagreement.

"You are totally wrong and I can't wait to see your face when you find out it's a boy," Bart stated sticking his tongue at the older woman.

"No, I don't think so.. I can't wait until I see YOUR face when you find out it's a girl."

Dinah, Clark and Victor both sighed in exhaustion as Lois and Bart once again started to argue. Zatanna grinned over at the others. She stood beside Oliver in the doorway to the hallway leading to Chloe's room.

"I personally can't wait to see their faces when they find out that they were both right," Zatanna stated causing Oliver to raise his eyebrows in shock.

"They're having twins?" Oliver whispered, Zatanna grinned and leaned into him.

"Yup, saw it in the oracle."

Oliver grinned before capturing his fiancée's lips.

***

A few hours later, after the babies were cleaned up and in their parents arms, the doctor allowed the rest of the league in the room. He warned them to keep it down and not crowd the parents or the babies.

"Awe man, what does this mean about the bet?" Bart whispered to Lois who frowned.

"Damn and I wanted that extra twenty bucks."

"It means you guys get to keep your money," Zatanna whispered to them, holding in her laugh at the look the two gave her. "Shut it guys."

"Guys, I want you to meet Kendra Moira Curry," Chloe stated, lifting up the baby girl in her arms a little bit. She grinned over to AC.

"And this little guy is Troy Gabriel Curry."

**THE END.**


	15. Prompt: Sensitivity

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** AU/Future Fic.

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** #44 Sensitivity

**- Senses & Hormones -**

His senses around her seemed to spike every time she moved or spoke. She had the most beautiful voice he ever heard – even more beautiful than the sea's – and to him that meant a lot. Nothing ever compared to the sea, but with her? It was different.

And he had no idea when this started… no idea when his thoughts started to turn towards their Watchtower as anything other than a team member or Lois's cousin.

He did remember the moment when everything she said teased his hormones to the point of throwing caution to the wind and kissing her.

**THE END.**


	16. Prompt: Tease

**Watchtower and Aquaman Adventures**

**Warnings:** AU/Future Fic. Innuendoes.

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** #39 tease

**- Tease -**

"You're such a tease, Sullivan."

"Really? I didn't know that."

AC snorted in amusement. "Now that is something I can't believe, Chloe."

"And why not? I'm perfectly innocent in this. How was I supposed to know you would feel turned on if I was wearing this little old thing?"

_The outfit was definitely not_ old_, although it was indeed _little_._ _And of course she had to know how I would react to it_. "I think I should start calling you a minx."

Chloe chuckled, "As long as you only scream my name, I'm happy."

"I'll always scream your name."

"Good."

**THE END.**


End file.
